Since the inception of the power plug and socket, disconnecting a plug from a socket has evolved as a basic problem. Too often the disconnection of the plug from the socket is accomplished by pulling on the power cord. Grasping the plug and pulling to remove from the socket proves to be particularly detrimental to the structure of the plug.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional low profile electrical plug with associated electrical cord 30. The low profile electrical plug includes a housing 20, usually made of electrically insulating material, and an electrical plug 10.
One characteristic of a conventional low profile electrical plug, as illustrated in FIG. 2, is that the plug or electrical connector 10 is perpendicular or normal to the associated electrical cord 30. This enables the electrical plug to be used in places of low clearance without putting undue strain on the electrical cord 30, due to the bending of the electrical cord 30 caused by the low clearance situation.
On the other hand, a conventional non-low profile electrical plug, as illustrated in FIG. 3, has the electrical connector 10 and housing 20 in a parallel or planar relationship to the associated electrical cord 30. Thus, in a situation of low clearance, the electrical cord 30 must bend (as shown by the dotted lines), putting an undesired strain on the electrical cord and causing premature fatigue in the cord.
As noted above, a conventional low profile electrical plug has the electrical connectors 10 in a perpendicular or normal relationship to the associated electrical cord 30, wherein the bend is in the housing 20, thereby minimizing any undesired strain on the electrical cord 30 and preventing premature fatigue in the cord 30.
The following U.S. patents are examples of conventional solution for disconnecting a plug from a socket without relying upon the pulling of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,722 discloses an attachment for use in removing an electric plug from its socket. This involves the provision of a handle or bail securely attached to the plug and projecting outwardly at the center where it will naturally be in position to grasp. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,722 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,092 discloses plug caps for electrical outlets. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,092 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,036 discloses a pivotable pull ring permanently attached to a low profile electrical plug by fashioning a locking stub at the attaching ends of the pull ring. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,036 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,731 discloses a molded plastic low profile electrical plug comprising a thin molded plastic main body member, two electrically conductive blade members adapted for insertion into an electrical outlet, and two wire members forming an electrical cord. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,731 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,666 discloses electrical plugs capable of being easily removed from their associated receptacles with the aid of a pull ring. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,666 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,309 discloses an electric plug including two locating blocks aligned at two sides of the housing thereof to pivotally hold a substantially C-shaped pull ring. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,309 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Although above example provide a mechanism to remove an electrical plug from a socket, example requires a clearance to grasp and pull the plug away from the socket. However, in certain situations, there is not enough clearance to pull the plug away from the socket, it must be pushed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical plug which allows a user to disengage the electrical plug from the socket using a pushing action.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide an electrical plug which allows a user to disengage the electrical plug from the socket that lacks sufficient clearance without requiring the user to utilize the cord.
In addition, it is desirable to provide an electrical plug which allows a user to disengage the electrical plug from the socket that lacks sufficient clearance by using a pushing action while not requiring the user to utilize the cord.